We Loved
by Vbabe11
Summary: 5 up! Love between Princess of Mars and the General from Earth: King of the far east, is finnaly flickering. Through the twists of fate they come together in this most romantic tale of honest love. Presenting: We loved!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm just a big fan with no life.

            We loved.

Chapter 1: I Feel Alone 

They called her Sailor Mars. To him, she was a girl unrivaled in beauty. But he did not know her yet. He had no idea that his perfection would come in the form of a woman so fiery and fierce with such black eyes. 

They called him general Jedite of the Four Kings. He was from Earth and forbidden to travel to the planet Mars unless given the proper permission. He had actually seen a picture of her in one of the universal newspapers dictating important events. He never forgot the way her eyes, even on print, looked so coy and firm. They drew him in.

That night he was having troubles sleeping again. After a quick game of a poorly played round of chess with Zoicite (who often didn't go to sleep until late into the night anyway,) he went outside to smell the unsullied air. 

He found it easy to walk among the roses that warm summer night. His mind was full of questions and solutions. He thought of nothing and that reminded him of something. He would sit for a while and then he would stand. He would look this way and that trying to get comfortable or trying to make himself sleepy. 

At some point he quit his vain efforts and settled into a stone bench near the back entrance of the Earth's Castle. Above him lay the starry space that his friend Nephrite adored so much. He could see nothing particular in it's glory. The light from the library in one of the windows above him flickered off. Zoicite was heading for bed. It made where Jedite sat very dark indeed. But the planets looked wonderfully brilliant tonight. 

Jedite laid his mind to rest admitting that he felt called to sit here tonight and just let his emotions dwell on the planet's perfection. In the distance he thought he saw a small red star wink at him from the edge of the planet Mars. He stared at it for a moment and then it was gone. He didn't take his eyes off the spot. 

Was this why his heart called him out here?

"Princess?" Demos poked her raven-haired head in the room. It was lit by one fire sitting peacefully in the center. There, in front of it, sat the elegant princess of Mars dressed in a light gown of scarlet. Her hair was tied back into a braid. It's long ebony strands laid glittering in the light of the dimming sacred fire.

"Princess, are you alright?" Demos now fully entered the room her hands in a prayer like position in front of her.

"Yes demos I'm fine. I'll be going to bed soon."

"Alright your highness. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Demos." 

The princess of Mars waited until the door had been fully closed behind her before rushing to put her ear to the door. She waited until the footsteps of her kind guardian were gone and then she turned to face the abandoned room. She had been praying for strength all evening simply waiting the night to come. 

Now was the time to put it to action. She decided that she would wait one more hour-until midnight- before she would begin her journey. Until then, the elegant princess reached into her pocket where her pen lay and she rolled it between two perfectly shaped fingers. 

She mindlessly wandered to the window where space lay beyond. Her world seemed so far below her and the deepest of the night sky was like the most beautiful of paintings. The fire was dimmer now than when she had first started praying for guidance so this space beyond seemed so much more romantic. 

Staring out into the inky void Rei could see several things. She saw The Moon first. At this hour it was not much bigger than a white golf ball. Beyond that, on its left side, was Venus whose glowing yellow mist made it twinkle in the distance. And in the far back on the other side of the Moon lay Mercury: a very tiny spot in the great vastness. Just the right of Mercury laid a larger orb of swirling clouds and mist over greens and blues. 

Earth. She could only see a section of it because of the light of the moon reflected only so much. Those people in the black part were asleep now, just as everyone thought she was. 

The Earth had it's own glow to it. The princess of Mars compared her favorite stars surrounding the lovely orb. She felt intellectually astounded that such a place could hold so many elements at once. Looking up into its majesty her heart unwillingly gave a small flutter. She was to travel there tonight. She knew of course, that Her people were not allowed there but being a royal she would be easily dismissed. What she wanted all the secrecy for was to protect the image of Mars. And to limit her problems further, she would travel as Sailor Mars. No one but the Royalty and closest friends of the inner kingdoms knew of the senshi's identity. If anyone were to find out that princesses put themselves in danger, the people would never let them fight. Everyone put them off as Myths of ancient legends that the princesses called forth in times of great trouble. 

Rei knew that trouble was arising. She had known for such a long time in fact she actually began to doubt wither there would be anything she could do about it. She knew because of several reasons. Her first sign was the sacred fire of course. The second was the feeling she had in her spirit she always felt when something was amiss. But these same feelings of warning had been present for years now and nothing seemed very much changed. 

She wondered if it was the Earth's turmoil that was to be the root of things. (A/N: I don't like to get too political in these stories so be kind about my being very vague) This was one reason she wished to travel to Earth tonight. But why tonight? Why not in the last few years? It was because she had more than one reason to go.

Thinking on this she shuddered. She let out a deep sigh of exasperation and leant forward over her legs. She missed her friends. She was tired and restless in this castle. She had felt this way since last week when she first noticed that she ate alone. Her long table set for dinner parties was quite empty. It made her feel cold. She hated it. It drove her mad sometimes, the silence. She needed to get out and away from the quiet of her own noises. Her inner senshi was pleading to be let out.

Rei considered all these things. She could just see herself, sitting in a huge palace with everyone she could imagine asleep but herself. 

Rei felt desperately…alone.

Black eyes turned back to the flames that danced for her. 

Her mind often wandered to the blue and green planet beyond her horizons. Sometimes the fire would talk to her of it if she asked it to. So she had decided sometime ago that her remedy would be to get out of here and travel to see the Earth.  Even for just one night-to see if it was safe.

She felt a familiar impulse. She didn't know if it came from the fire, the wild side of her goddess's tendency for love of war, or the crimson planet power now coursing through her veins mixing with the pure blood of adrenaline, but Rei decided to go to Earth. She needed to. 

Somehow, she had to see it for herself.

Tonight.

How is that for a start? I know it seems a little wordy but trust me. ^.~ it picks up form here. I'm just putting out this first chapter because I figured I wanted you people to tell me what you thought. Then I'd continue. 

If you haven't read my writing, my main story is 'I loved' and it's much further along. NOW, if you want to know more about what's going to happen to these two, your going to have to read "I Loved." 

Reviews feed me. I'll die without them. ::weep:: I'm soo hungry! Too much vacancy in my tummy!

**R&R!!!**

All my 'lil loving,

Vbabe-        Mcd03003@byui.edu 


	2. Chapter 2: I know

Chapter 2: I know

            A brilliant flash of red light and the sky seemed to split open in two. 

Jadeite sprang up out of his eat to see where the comet may have landed. But as soon as he had his wits about him, it was gone. Everything in the world was as it had always been. The crickets were chirping and the moon, Mars, and it's two moons were still hanging in the sky above. Everything was silent. Completely silent.

            "What in the world was…" and Jadeite started to wander around. 

"Maybe I'm crazy. I'm just crazy but…" He rubbed his eyes. "Maybe I'm just sleepy." 

            She had been on the planet for a good hour now. She decided that the Earth was a little too green for her tastes but she liked it well enough. It seemed to be a planet full of kind people. Corruptible, she invariably noted, but kind. 

            The last stop on her trip to Earth was the palace it's self. She was wandering in the forest looking up through the trees at the white castle above. It seemed to shine with a holy glow. It was clean and very tall. She had seen pictures of it before but in person it looked regal and alive, even at this sleepy state of night. But something from inside was not as comforting as could be. She felt some deep desire for power emanating from its depths. It was this feeling she had been looking for. Something so twisted and manipulatable… but who was it coming from?

            It was this fact that made her lose wicked sharp sense for a moment. She was concentrating all her focus on the smell of envy when a snap of a twig in the night brought her abruptly back to the scene that she was being watched. She turned with a sharp "Who-?"

In a flash there was a crack and a blaze of fire shot across the forest. Her captor was burned across the shoulder and she was scuffled. The struggle lasted only a few moments before she was captured. 

His arms were locked tightly around her middle pinning her arms to her sides and to her front so she couldn't move her hands to burn her captor without burning herself.

"Release me this instant!" She raged to the skies.

"Quiet!" he whispered into her ear. "Unless you want to be caught by the guards!"

"I don't need help from you. Let me go right now!"

"Stop you're wiggling and I will!" he whispered harshly into her ear.

Even though her rage she wasn't blind enough to ignore sense when she heard it. She gave a one last heave of effort and frustration and she let her flailing die down.

"Can I trust you?" He said calmly loosening his grip a little bit.

She nodded.

He wasn't stupid. He thought for a moment before slowly untwining his fingers from around her.

"Let me _go_." She whispered impatiently.

 But she hardly needed to say it. When she jerked away he let go willingly out of surprise. 

It was a woman. A beautiful woman no matter how scandaly clad. Well, come to think of it, she wasn't all that immodest. She was covered from neck to waist in white and her hips flaunted a skirt of red. Even her arms had sleeves. Her fingers and long arms were covered in elegant white gloves.

She would have attacked but the surprise of being let go put her off balance for a moment. 

"Do you have any idea who I am?" Her glare was murderous. "I am-" But she stopped and changed the course of her thoughts. The boy didn't know who she was. But how could he not? He was staring dumb founded and open mouthed at her. His eyes seemed to show he wasn't listening to her. 

He was looking at her like she wasn't even human. In an instant she realized what was wrong. She was still a senshi. Perhaps he knew of her as a child in a myth, saving the galaxy time after time in a tale to protect him form worry. No one suspected that their princesses they loved and adored were really fighting warriors. They looked so feeble in their normal state.

And to hide the fact further, there was a sort of film over a persons mind to hide the appearance of the senshi looking like the princesses. To anyone who didn't already know the secret, the two would be completely different people. So it would be safe to say magic protected her.

Slowly she chose her words and calmly she spoke them. "Sailor Mars." 

He nodded slowly. 

"Sailor Mars." He repeated. '_So_' He thought, '_the legendary protectors are just people. Well hidden and violent, girls. And this one looks my age._'

"How old are you?"

"Ack!" She comicly was knocked to the side by the odd question. "That's the only question you have?"

"Well you look so young."

She raised an eyebrow. He was right. 

"Are we in trouble?"

"What?"

"Earth. Is that why you're here?"

"I don't know." She wanted to look back at the Earth palace and get back to the feeling that had caused her to come. Of course she could not do that now. The appearance of this boy was distracting her from the evil. She knew very well that she would not get any more research done tonight. But as soon as she thought so, the mission was swept from her mind. 

"Oh." He stopped and blinked at her. He thought for a moment. And said. "Me too." He turned his head to the sky above them. They were still just inside the forest. The sky lit up with thousands of stars and lives sent a white gleam onto his fair skin patches of trees shading him ever here and there. They swayed with an unfelt wind but the whispering sound of the quiet sleepers around them gave it a quixotic air.

She wasn't about to ask him what was on his mind. She watched him and waited with him with pursed red lips. He was a fair boy. He was taller than she was with light blond hair that settled perfectly across a youthful and noble brow. He had a happy face and small wrinkles at the sides of two beautiful blue eyes. He was like some kind of storybook knight in shining armor just descended from a black steed.

Now that they were no longer fighting she was able to look at him. He was a boy around her own age; maybe a year or two older. He didn't move his head from the sky but his blue eyes looked at her. The glow of the sky made his blue eyes shine. 

She could leave now without his notice but she felt as if she could not. Like it would be cruel to leave him now. Play a trick on his mind and let him be ridiculed by telling the truth. That's what her mind told her. Her heart simply didn't want to leave. Why? 

She sighed outwardly.

In the distance they could hear a dog barking into the night. Men at the gates were bringing their animals to find what had made the noise earlier.

He watched her

"I have to go."

"Oh." He looked a little sad to her.

She didn't move though.

"Will I see you again?"

"Maybe."

He nodded in compliance. He reached out to her and took her hand. He help it by her wrist while the other hand picked one of the fingers of her glove. He watched her eyes for resistance as he pulled it off revealing long slender fingers. He shifted her delicate hand into to cuffed palm of his own. He brought her pale, warm fingers to his lips and he kissed them.

She let him watching him all the way with flat black and purple eyes. She tried to ignore the shiver of emotions.

Back at home she closed her sliding bedroom door behind her. She let her forehead rest to the door and she cuddled her body close to it. She bent her elbows and brought her hand to her mid-chest. She ran one hand over the other.

Even as she folded back her comforter and changed back into a nightgown of white, she thought about him. She could almost feel in the room something different. She didn't dare look up at the earth, which was suspended so elegantly in the sky just outside her window until she lay safely in the warm bed. Phobos was at the corner of her window overlooking Mars. 

The entire planet she represented and reigned had changed in just a few moments. Her home, her life, and even her soft sheets felt different. Suddenly there was someone she knew, a reminiscent of herself, living on that floating paradise who's light made a brilliant square across her room. 

As she drifted off to sleep and closed her eyes, she did not dream in sticky colors. And finally, just before crossing into a content comfortable sleep she dozed that he was with her.

 And she did not feel alone.

Ta da!!! So how is it so far? I realized writeing this (and I wrote about 3 versions of it) That I don't know how to write for Mars. So I need all the help I can get! WAHH! So I really appreciate what you guys have done for me. ::sniff:: thanks for reading!

Sarah R. Feenan: you were the first person to review my Mars story. ^^ Im so HAPY! You people are so good to me.

Pyro*Chic: I look forward to every time you write me. You always give well-thought out reviews and I cherish your keep writing to me about your life. I love you sooo much! You have no idea how cute you are I'm sure. ^^ so thanks for the encouragement! Your like my new BEST FRIEND. YOU DOLL! 

LitaLover: so it's safe to say you like it yes?

Fire Lady: I hope your not too disappointed miss. V.v don't burn me.

Magician: aww thank you! ^^ you make me smile. Did you know that? Keep me updated o what you think

Raqy: um…thank you. And I mean that. Your review is what really got me to update it so soon. I have the end written and I like it but ive never been very good at middle parts. Do tell me what you think. ^^ so thanks for giving me that extra little push!

OK all! Um…Read I loved, and She loved. He loved will be up…um someday..

And. I want to ask you guys to do something.

I LOVELOVELOVE reviews (especially good ones) the more I get, the more I write. Like fuel I guess…gee. SO! All you have to do,

When you read the story just put a * to show me you read it so I can count. I want to know how well each chapter does. ^^ If yah don't mind.

That's it for this time! I hope you guys enjoyed it.

All my mars lovelove (sniper baby ohhh yeah),

Vbabe

Mcd03003@byui.edu


	3. Chapter 3: I Want To

Chapter 3: I want to 

It had been six weeks since it happened.

She was sitting at her window fiddling with her fingers unconsciously think about him. Her very red lips sat without peace on a pale face. She bit one of them. She bit the other one. She suddenly felt restless and stood up. She paced the room. She thrust her arms this way and that trying to get out the energy.

'_I-_' She stopped her thoughts. '_I won't say it_.' 

'_You do though._'

"I don't."

'_Yes, you do._'

"But I shouldn't!" 

'_But you do_.'

"But-" 

'_Face it_!'

"No!" 

'_Fine!_'

"Fine!"

Rei sat back down at the dark windowsill. She bit her lip.

"I want to see him again!" She heaved. "Is that enough for you?!" She finished the argument. Her mind didn't say anything anymore. From here on out she spoke her thoughts allowed. "So what? How long has been? Almost six weeks. But you'd think that after all this time I would have forgotten him."

She covered her face with her hands. "I don't even know who he is."

He couldn't resist staying out the next few night after it had happened. He had questions he wanted to ask her. But she did not come the next night nor the next night after that. She did not come the week after that nor the week after that. Now so much time had gone by he had stopped going outside. But he had always stayed up as late as he could. He always watched his window. And scanned the ground with his eyes one last time before retiring to bed. He would always sigh and try to remember what she looked like. Her fuku was red and it had purple bows that matched her eyes. The fire in her words and the passion of her character made him remember those eyes.

It was turning into spring again.

Tonight he was looking up at the stars. He could see the moon (as usual) but the planet Mars could be seen tonight as well. He tried not to look at it. 

After much wrestling with his soul, he spoke. 

"I'm thinking about you." He paused, "I've tried not to but you just keep coming back to me. Tonight it's terribly bad. I'm not sure why." He ran his masculine hand through his wavy blonde currents. "And the worst part is, I don't know who you are." He accidentally looked up and saw the planet. He tried to take his eyes away but only his head moved. An idea struck him. His blue eyes were stopped solidly on the red planet.

"I-" He stopped. "I have an idea." He laughed to himself and smiled shaking his head from side to side. He looked over his shoulder to make sure no one was there or had heard him. 

'_Well why not?'_  He thought and carefully he began to weave a plot.

"Ridiculous. There is no way she could be hear. What did I expect? She's just going to be walking around? What a fool trip. But still. I would have hated myself had I not come." He spoke to himself to keep from going insane. He had gone to Mars of course. Of course, he had been walking around for most of the night. I had the feeling the sun would rise soon. He sighed and looked up to the thick stone walls of the Phobos-Demos Castle. 

"Ridiculous."

There was no noise that started it. There was no motion that drew his attention so suddenly. More like a feeling. He felt, as well as it can be described, that his destiny was hanging above him. More than he could have possibly know just then, she was. 

A black frame cut the picture of a thousand of stars on an ebony sky. A deep red fuku fluttered in the unfelt wind.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice was sharp and if he didn't know better, slightly afraid.

He did not speak. He didn't know why: perhaps with joy, perhaps with fear, or perhaps with the greatest of wonder at really seeing the one who had been in his dreams for weeks. (Yeah, that _might_ be it.)

She came down from the branch of the tree and landed neatly in front of him. He failed to notice the open window above and behind her from the castle. 

She looked like he felt, completely flabbergasted. Almost speechless. Almost.

"What are you doing here?" she repeated gaining back her confidence every moment that passed.

"I came to see-" he stopped short. Suddenly it sounded foolish. Although his heart was racing he couldn't tell her the truth out loud. But by the amorous look in his eyes, she guessed what he was thinking. 

"Well, that's…stupid. You could be caught." 

"Yes, but-"

"If you are they will send you to jail-"

"I didn't-" 

"-and you'll have to face the severe law of Mars." She crossed her arms and glared at him with those pointed eyes.

"I know the consequences." He too, was getting frustrated. She wouldn't let him speak!

"Then what-"

"How are you?" He just cut her short.

The question was so sudden she could not speak for a moment. 

"Why didn't you come back to see me?" He was hurt and she could see it.

Her reflexes kicked in. "You're such a baby."

He was offended but not too much. He was much more startled than hurt. 

"Am not." 

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"You are too!" Outside she was cross, her fists were thrust strait down towards her hips. Inside she was smiling. 

"Well I came all the way here. How much of a baby am I?"

"Well you didn't have to."

"But I wanted to." 

"Well who's fault is that?"

She bit her lip after saying it. She meant it as an insult. The look he gave her told her exactly who's fault it was. It seemed to say, "You really need to ask?" He blushed and averted his eyes. She blushed clenched her fists even tighter into her gloves looking at the ground as if it should break open for her at any moment.

The wind blew around them. It was very cold and he became suddenly aware that she was not very well covered for the spring breeze. He scanned her for a moment. He liked being so close to her. 

They _were_ very close now. With his head bent they were not a foot from one another. Even in this dead cold night he felt warm to be near her. Her face was hidden in the shadows. She looked, to him, like himself. He couldn't help but smirk. She seemed to understand him so well.

"I am glad to see you again." His voice was deep and round.  It was sincere as any she had ever heard. She could not gain the courage to look at him. She was still looking at the ground. She thought for a moment. Her heart was pounding; her hair felt light as it whipped through the air. Her fists were clenched. 

She felt like a child but she also felt like a woman; grown, strong and beautiful. Not just the way most people saw her, a firm beautiful body with perfect, princess-like manners. He liked her for who she was. Even when she spat on him and told him to go, still he would stay by her side. She couldn't tell why but something inside her told her that for whatever reason, he (at least) liked her. To make matters worse, she could smell his sweet fragrance. She liked it so much. What _was_ that shampoo?

She nodded, her eyes still on the ground, her face motionless and un-showing of he emotions pounding through her heart. 

She could tell he was trying to read her body language.

"I should go." He looked back at the ground.

"But-" She began and looked up at his youthful face. It made her stop.

He raised his blond eyebrows at her. She guessed that he could be as sarcastic as her. Such strong features in that face: a pointed chin and broad shoulders. It reminded her of that first trip to Earth so long ago.

"Who _are_ you? What's your name?"

He smiled. It gave her shivers.

"General Jedite. King of the East upon the country of Earth."

She nodded.

He laughed. "Will we never have a conversation longer than these short forbidden stopovers?"

Oh but her face was so firm and lovely. Even in that harsh nod she gave him there was passion.  

"I don't know."

"I know." He drew in a breath feeling the cold air starting to fill him. "Good bye Sailor Mars."

"Good bye-" She considered for a moment swiftly shifting her eyes to the right once and then slowly blinking having come to a decision. Then soft spoke, "General Jedite."

Her hand twitched backwards at her side. He was already reaching for it. He saw her twitch and he stopped in mid motion. She cursed to herself. But she did not move. This, he obviously took as an excuse to continue. He, once again took her fingers into his own, horizontally pulled her glove this time and pressed his warm lips to the back of her hand. 

While his eyes were closed this time, she blushed and hid a look of blissful yearning.

Thanks:

Sidekickwannabe: ah thank you! You're such a sweetie.

 JadeisHOT : tee hee. I love your s/n. You really like it enough to put it as one of your favorites? Gee, you make me blush!

Raqy: Eh I know you may think this is a re-make but trust me it's NOT! Please understad how much I apreaciate you.

Pyro*Chic: you are my lucky star ::sings:: Your review was SO helpful.  I kept your sweet comments about how life is. And how is it now? What up? Have you written anything new recently? You say you CAN be cute but cruel? Yes, you scarlet woman! Yeha you're my new best friend! Bets bud are you mad it took me so long to update? ::sniff:: YOU DOLL. I am greatful you are still reading my stuff. You are sooo patient as well as my new best buddie. I'll let you know something: I have three chapters after this written so keep checking up next week! :D  And you're cool too cause you actually put ***. I LOVE YOU!

Rayeanna: You are always there for me. Your reviews are fun to read and your words are roses to my heart. May I DIE! And yeah, half the reason I'm writing this story is to improve my typing skillz and grammer-atics. O.o;; can cho teel? And your verbal abuse helped me write make no mistake. ^^ Love you!

Firenze: THANKYOU! Review it again!

Thank you all!!! I know it took me so long. Please don't beat me! ::weep:: But I hope I get enough reviews to get me going again. 

Heh. I have four more chapters written I wrote them all in one VERY lonely Day. :D Valentine's day!!!

Well I Love you all. 

Kisskiss

All my Mars love love,

Vbabe11

Mcd03003@byui.edu


	4. Chapter 4: I'm Comming

Chapter 4: I'm coming "Hah!" A large hole was burned into a white sheet of paper on the wall across from herself. "Cha!" she exerted herself again whirling around, another target was burned. "Ho!" A spin on the ball of her foot and she turned to kick an invisible attacker. "Heyah!" A wooden block was snapped into a thousands splinters that clattered to the floor at her feet. She heaved heavily and leaned her palms against her knees. She caught a glimpse of herself in one of the mirrors. After catching her breath, she stood and turned to it.  

She ran her hand up her arm watching herself in the mirror. She was in the training center of her own castle. She leant casually against a padded wall. It was warm from the fire she had just produced. Her arms were getting strong and wet with sweat. She could not yet feel the pulsing pain in her veins. Her skin felt sticky but by now she was used to it. She clutched her upper arm and watched herself, studying her shape. It was odd in her eyes.

She had a short torso and long legs. Her hair was falling out of the forlorn looking pony tail. She reached up and let it fall down her shoulders and down her back. It swayed  a little bit behind her. It felt good to take the weight from her head. She shook it out a little bit and let it flow behind her delicate figure.

She wasn't Sailor Jupiter. She was only Sailor Mars. She couldn't keep doing this.

She let her legs fold under neither her. She sat with her back against the wall and let her arms and legs embrace the cool air sooth her joints. 

When she closed her eyes she thought about her bad position with the general. What if someday he recognized her? Impossible? Perhaps. But would like to be discovered? She had to get out of her own body.

Little did she know that she wasn't alone. From the door way stood her two guardians. Phobos bit her nail and Demos, her lip. They silently disappeared into the darkened hallway.

"Princess Mars…"

Of course she wanted to see him again. 

Again, she lightly touched the back of her hand thinking about the kiss he had given her. She shuddered and transformed back into The princess of Mars. She showered and put on something clean. She flipped her hair around and made it fly back into it's usually obedient manner instead of a mess of her hard work. In a few moments she had changed completely from The passionate fighter of Mars to the ever-suave princess of the Fifth Planet. 

She dulled her warrior gaze and replaced it with a beautiful sullen look of dignity she always wore around the castle.

She walked down halls of carpet and wood to the dinning room for breakfast. She smiled lightly to the servant who pulled out her chair and watched very carefully as she instinctively ate slowly and deliberately.

Soon her forethoughts were taken by the letter that was making it's way to her hands. It was an invitation to the Moon's Annual Masked Festival. It had to be. Of course she would attend she thought. Not only did she go every year but at this moment she yearned to see he best friends once more. 

When they were children they used to gather at the moon kingdom and play together, talk together, and train together. Now they were young women with many responsibilities and work to do learning to govern as well as fight. 

Sailor Mars never forgot those happy by-gone times. Never forgot her passion for the heat of a battle. Her best battles were always with her friends. They never held back. As for Venus, Mars smiled to herself. Venus had her own way of fighting. She won her fair share of battles there was no doubt. But recently, the blond princess of Venus had been putting most of her time into a special training. She had more classes to take, more weapons to master and strategies to learn. But when they were children, none of them cared about that. They were friends to the end. 

What would she say about this event? Without moving her head, she tried to shake the thought of him once more, from her head. 

"Think about something else for once!" 

She missed Venus smiling face terribly. She missed Ami's sweet voice and Makoto's mature nature.

Mars missed them all terribly.

So when the letter in a white envelope with golden trim came into her delicate hands that morning over breakfast, she was quick to open it once she was out of sight from anyone who might have guess her eagerness.

"Dear Royal Sir or Madam:

The Kingdom of the Moon is holding its Annual Masked Trinket Festival."

Jedite skipped down a little bit. He again admired the queen's elegant handwriting that glowed of gentile holiness. 

"Gimmy." Nephrite snapped it from his hands. His red-brown eyes skimmed the page. "I've never heard of that before. Why would you be going?"

"Nephrite, you do realize we have to go with him don't you?" 

"Maybe they invited him because they _really_ wanted _me_ to come. Very smart of them." Zoicite had the letter passed to him.

"Don't count on it. You're probably the reason it's taken so long to get him invited." Jedite nudged him with his elbow.

"Yeah." Nephrite took Zoicite by the arm. "We can't take you anyplace nice."

"Shut up!" Nephrite was promptly slugged.

The five were sitting around the eating Zoicite favorite food: ham sandwiches. The food at the Earth palace was always so stiff and hard to eat. So they had all snuck off together and were huddled around a small slightly torn up brown table in a far off back room chewing delightfully on crisp lettuce when the Prince brought up the subject that he had received an invitation to the moon annual festival. 

Usually his parents would go but He had never even considered going. It was a good enough honor to have his family invited much less himself and his guardians. 

"It's cause I'm of age I guess. Or something. mom don't think I get out enough." He took another large bite of his sandwich.

"Well that makes sense. Right? I guess were special. We'll go, pick up some moon chicks and be home by one." Zoicite swallowed and pushed Nephrite off.

"nope. We're staying for two weeks."

"Two weeks?! What for?" Jedite sat up. Not that he was really upset. Just that he was surprised to be gone for such a long time.

The prince shrugged like any guy would. 

"Oh gee thanks Endo." The prince got a tomato in the face. (Nephrite muttered something to the effect of "I hate those things…")

"Look on the bright side." Kunzite picked out a bit of bread from his uniform and heaved it back at Jedite helping the miniature food fight. "We'll get to meet The Legendry Planetary Princesses."

"Dear Royal Sir or Madam:

The Kingdom of the Moon is holding its Annual Masked Trinket Festival."

Mars skipped down a little bit. She again admired the queen's elegant handwriting that glowed of gentile holiness.

Same old time, same place, and same special instructions of the formalities and duties of the inner princesses: it was all there. Near the bottom next to the Queen's fine writing there was a note written in pink. It had a little bunny head next to it. Rei read the scribbled writing. 

"Can't wait to see you Rei-Chan." Well that's what it mostly said. The "Rei" was blotched out. They weren't allowed to use their informal names. Not even to one another in private. They didn't care.

Just as guard passed she nonchalantly hid the parchment under a fold in her dress and walked by him emotionless expression in her deep black eyes.

She made the walk to he bedroom as quickly as could seem natural. 

She closed the door behind her.

Rei smiled down at the pink ink splotches here and there. 

"Serenity." She laughed and hugged the letter to her heart then hid it within a drawer next to her bed.

For the rest of the day, she tried to think of the upcoming festival. Perhaps she could stay at the moon for a little while. This would help her head clear all thoughts of unpleasantness. Including those deep blue eyes that reminded her of great fountains and rivers.

"At least I won't see him there."

Rawther short I guess but hey, deal with it! Thank you for all the support so quickly! I was so surprised! You guys, "::Sniff:: really like it?

MY love this time is for :

Miiaevia: OK OK, it's action you want? Well it wouldn't be a rei/jed fic without it. It's not gonna be in these immediate chapters but don't you worry, because of your words, let's see some blood!

Firenze:Thank you. ::blush:: I really have a hard time FEELING Rei. Jedite's a guy you know. A good one but if you can't understand him, your thinking too hard. ^^

Pyro*Chic: woo hoo! It's been a while since I talked to you! Yeah things are fine here but there is SO MUCH school work! and yeah, I use our schools comp too. ^^;; I'm glad your so excited about my story! ::shock:: and I love to hear from you. So thanks again!...and again!

Minh Minh: I;m on your authors alert list?! You doll! Thank you so much! I really feel great when I get sweet reviews l;ike yours. Thanks for the support! Tell me what yah think of this chapter. Short no? Quite a while ago someone said, They don't do enough talking" So I fixed it. this is justa  set up chapter, I hope you don't mind. :D

Jupiter-1685:You like this story? Well, what do you like about it so far? That it never gets updated? OK I'm e-mail you to ay that this is up. ^^ your meh babe!

Venus Smurf: WOAH. I did not expect to see a bout a MILLION reviews from you sitting in my mail box. I'm really really shocked. I mean…WOW. How much time did that take you? And gee, I've read your stuff and I really like it but I never expected a reiview from YOU! Thank you so much! I really feel oh so special…gee. I really.. I mean.. WOW. Please expect other returns like this from my other stprys of which you have reviewed as well. I really loved your comments. Thanks so much!

Rayenna: Where are you?!

\

OK that's it! 

Wow. I just love when I get a little blopping thing in my box. I mean, I have three more chapters after this already written. So if you ask nicely, I'll post 'em faster!

Thanks to you all! And many thanks but not as much to thoses who read and didn't write "UPDATE" in my box. ^^

All my burning firey love.

Vbabe1

MCD03003@byui.edu


	5. Chapter 5: I Feel Comfortable

Chapter 5: I Feel Comfortable 

She the first to arrive on the Moon. Her good sweet friend was waiting for her of course on the veranda. When she got there her little princess was waiting. She looked even older than the last time they had met. As always Serenity was happy and overly-excited for their visit.

Soon the other princesses would be arriving. So after much pulling on her arm, Rei conceded to sitting in the gardens and having tea.

"Oh Rei-Chan how I've missed you." Serenity sat down in a white wicker chair, the sunlight making her blond hair shimmer white in the summer sun. Her knees were touching under her normal white dress with golden circles looping across her chest. She was a lily and still so young for a princess.

"I've missed you too Serenity." She smiled a friends smile. A secret passing between them as they said their scared names again. " I saw you're note. You could have gotten me in trouble writing that.

"Hee. I know but it was all in fun. So tell me Rei-Chan," she spoke the syllable so calmly like it was all too natural. "What has been going on you're life? Are you happy?

Rei couldn't help but smile at the silliness of her princess.

"Yes. I'm happy.

"Are you?

Rei was not expecting this great change in emotions so quickly. Although her joy was still beaming out of those gray eyes, a slight cloud of worry had come over her friend.

"Serenity. I'm fine. Now that I'm her I can take my mind off of other things anyway right?

"Right! That's what you're here for.

"No I'm here for the meeting. Remember? We have to discuss certain plans. Don't forget.

"Oh no Rei Chan not you too." She giggled and waved her hand around sweeping the seriousness from the air. " You're also here for the festival. And we'll have so much fun.

Rei giggled. "Serenity! I have missed you." The two girls happily wrapped their arms around one another.

A new voice broke them apart.

"Didn't you miss me too?

"Mako-Chan!" She jumped up as always and rushed to her taller friend with the wavy brunette hair. "I did not expect you so soon!

"Oh had to come Princess! How would I have survived without you?

The white lady sighed exasperated. "Oh Mako-Chan I am DIEING here. I would much rather eat something you made for me than what cook boils." She scrunched up her nose as they walked back to the benches and chairs.

Rei had been smiling in to her hand but now she rose and hugged her friend.

There was so much the two of them understood about one another that the others just couldn't understand.

"Rei-Chan it's been much too long.

"I know it has. But now we'll have time to talk." They chatted a while longer until The little princess of Mercury arrived.

A large grin crossed Rei face when she happened around one to the walls of the garden. She had small baby's breath tied in a hoop around her a head. They took hands and giggled about recent events. Their tea came they sat out in the sun just chatting like old friends.

"Now all we're missing in Venus. Where is she?

"She's coming in a while. I didn't think she'd take this long

"What is she doing Ami?" Rei sipped her tea anxiously.

Ami shrugged and explained that she had some business to attend to.

Not five minutes had past before the blond one appeared before them in the distance. Serenity immediately jumped up and ran with arms out spread like an airplane.

In the distance a shrill cry echoed, "Minako-san! How I've missed you!" The two jumped up and down. Ami, Rei, and Mako exchanged glances and began to laugh once more. After Minako had bid hellos to all the others she made a special point of turning to the princess of Mars last. She clasped her hands around the mars princess's waist and pressed her forehead to hers.

"Rei-Chan it's bee a while since out last letter. We must talk while we are here." Minako gave a classic great big smile and kissed her cheek.

"Ah! How I have missed you all! It's been too long." The princess of Mercury beamed in her simple way. She motioned to sit down in the white wicker chairs and they did so.

The princess of Mars sighed internally. _ÔI must admit, we look quite picturesque. But I feel times like these days will not last long._ She shook off the shiver climbing her skin and turned to the jovial princesses. "Serenity was just telling us about what the meeting is about.

"Yes the council is tonight, is it not?" Mako wearily brushed her hair behind her shoulder. "I mean that is what were here for." She sighed and glanced at the Moon princess. Ami-Chan changed the subject after a quick glance at the white princess.

"It is tonight. But let's not think on that now! (She smiled) Minako! We can show you to your room! How long will you be able to stay? The trinket festival was mentioned. They chatted while Mako followed Ami's direction and put her empty glass on the tray of the passing maid and stood, taking Selene's hand gently helping her stand. "Your room is on the second floor Minako." So they began to walk and talk about the future plans. Ami was taken by the arm of Makoto and serenity bounded ahead to walk backwards and talk.

Mars linked her arm with Minako's as they began their walk into the house. "Yes. Do stay at least until the festival!

"This will be the best one yet! Mother had got this beautiful theme of pearls hung form the ceiling with large feathers! But I told her I thought that if we did the feathers people might think the moon was eccentric! But she told me that-" but the princess of Mars began to pull slightly on her friend's arm to slow her down.

The golden girl turned to face her friend to meet eyes more worried than she had expected. "Minako-san I've got to talk to you. I- I mean," Rei shook slightly under Minako's warm touch. Her elegant nature seemed a bit broken. She really need to get this off her chest. a and who better to admit it to than her best friend? Minako though had a way of knowing what was on her mind. Although she couldn't possibly guess what was going on in her mind now, she kept her eyes slightly lowered s she wouldn't' figure anything out too soon.

"Nani? Enyalis? You want to talk now? Before the council? Or afterward?" she took her hands in her own. Rei loved their intimacy. Even the fire princess could feel cold without the ones she loved.

The name made her blink back happy tears. Enyalis was the name of her goddess. They often called each other that when in the most private of moments.

"After, I'll come to your room. K?

Her lovely green woman shouted over the banister. "Hurry up you two!

"Yeah what are you talking about so secretly?" A white one joined her at the elbow while Ami thought it better to leave it be as much as she could.

"Nothing Selene! Were talking about music!" Rei beamed up and lied. Minako seemed to smirk.

"Music! Oh yes we must have an orchestra of violins this year!" the daisy blue princess clapped her hands and beaconed the two on the ground to hurry and follow up the stairs.

Minako smiled and kept her hand grapping Rei's. Her big corn eyes lit up and they raced up stairs.

"Venus, you child! I'm coming hold on! I'm coming.

Very Very short. Forgive me. For those of you who keep writing me saying, "PLEASE UPDATE! I'M GOING TO COMMIT SUISDE UNLESS YOU UPDATE NOW!" Here is one little chapter. And for those of you who really want "I loved" to be updated, it's coming guys. I'm NOT DEAD! WOO!!!

But I may not respond any more to your letters. I get so nervice I'm saying the right thing. V.v

Any who!:

Jupiter-1685 I have written more! Can you see?! Woo! Be happy for me!

PyroChic Aren't you happy to know that the festival is coming up. One more chapter to set things up I swear. This story is hard to write because it's a REAL LOVE. So it takes time. I know it's hard to wait but you are very good to me. You make me laugh every time. You can take it! You're headstrong! Festival! Festival! Festival! I'm so glad you've picked up from meh other stories. I weep!!!!!

Lex (jfam5velocity.net): I'm glad you think so and I'm glad you reviewed to me! I appreciate youuu!

Venus Smurf Gee hee hee. You do make me smile I always look forward to your reviews. It's so fuzzy. Do you have a favorite part yet? Your a wonderful person and I'm glad I've got your stuff to read! Wonderful wonderful wonderful! WOW

Ok, very nice I know I've lost most people who ever read this stuff. I'm so sorry to those who have died in the interim. ::weep:: here's a bitty chapter for you. I promise in the future I'll do better.

I promise!!

All my burning soul love love,

Vbabe1

Mcd03003byui.edu


End file.
